In accordance with prior art installations of load control systems, one or more standard mechanical toggle switches may be replaced by more advanced load control devices (e.g., dimmer switches). Such a load control device may operate to control an amount of power delivered from an alternative current (AC) power source to an electrical load. The procedure of replacing a standard mechanical toggle switch with a load control device typically requires disconnecting electrical wiring, removing the mechanical toggle switch from an electrical wallbox, installing the load control device into the wallbox, and reconnecting the electrical wiring to the load control device. Often, such a procedure is performed by an electrical contractor or other skilled installer. Average consumers may not feel comfortable undertaking the electrical wiring that is necessary to complete installation of a load control device. Accordingly, there is a need for a load control system that may be installed into an existing electrical system that has a mechanical toggle switch, without requiring any electrical wiring work.